lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 597
Report #597 Skillset: Tinkering Skill: Musicboxes Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Apr 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Enchanted music boxes currently negate 1 level of regeneration of 1 type (health, mana, or ego) for all personal enemies of the caster in the room, for a duration of 5 minutes. While the music box is going, everyone affected sees a recurring message indicating who has cranked the music box. The effect is ended by using a targeted disjunction enchantment (also tinkering) on the caster. Musicboxes are expensive to produce (200 commodities), and because the impediment is so mild, and the counter so simple, hardly anyone bothers obtaining or using either enchantment. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make any one type of musicbox negate all 3 levels of regeneration for personal enemies in the room while it is playing. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the disjunction effect for ending musicboxes. Instead, have disjunction be a room effect which gives a chance for personal enemies to break off from their groups (cease following or leading). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Drastically reduce the number of commodities required to construct musicboxes (Artisan). Player Comments: ---on 4/8 @ 22:01 writes: Tinkering items have not gotten any more popular. They're still very expensive compared to other enchantments, and they're far less useful. Music boxes have a weak, lacklustre effect, and a really simple counter. So, either make the effect more worthwhile, or else eliminate the simple counter. I prefer solution 1, to be honest. Any further suggestions for disjunction though could be interesting. ---on 4/11 @ 23:53 writes: I agree that musicboxes are indeed lackluster objects, they cost a huge amount(like all tinkering items) to create and their effects negligible. Negating all regeneration would atleast see them used also without making them over powered. If this option is not an option, along with Talan's ideas, some other suggestions made were making one of the boxes increase summon resistance to allies in the room when its played, influence buffs, bashing/critical buff. Could have them increase max mana(Azure)/ego(Gold)/health(Emerald) while played for allies or just for the player or decrease for enemies. I'll add more ideas when I get more. ---on 4/12 @ 00:08 writes: I think at this point there are more than enough summoning resistance defenses and abilities available without needing to add more. The last boost to summoning resistances essentially put it at a good balanced medium. ---on 4/12 @ 19:36 writes: A report asking for broader buffs for musicboxes was already rejected in the past, so I was not really trying to do that again. I was looking at the problems with musicboxes - prohibitive cost, weak effect, simple counter, and looking for things to correct any of these. Cost probably won't get changed, owing to the semirecent commodities overhaul, so I'm looking at the other two issues. If it were chosen to remove the counter, then we would need to find a new good use for disjunction. ---on 4/13 @ 00:11 writes: That's a shame, I think a lowered cost really would be the correct solution here as the power of the effect in itself is reasonable for the level of an enchantment. ---on 4/13 @ 12:19 writes: Well sure. I'll put up the reduced commodities cost as another solution. ---on 4/16 @ 00:19 writes: Solution #3. Even 50 commodities seem excessive. ---on 4/16 @ 05:38 writes: Artisan items cost way too much in general, but I honestly doubt that's going to change anytime soon. I support solution 1, and am strongly opposed to solution 2. Will post some ideas for effects for the other two musicboxes in a few. ---on 4/17 @ 10:48 writes: All the musicboxes currently negate one level of regeneration for their respective type - azure for mana, golden for ego, emerald for health - its only the magnitude I propose to change, so no additional effects are needed here. ---on 4/18 @ 08:08 writes: Ah, I misread that entirely, then. Dropping 3 levels of regen is a fine effect, one that would be well worth the cost in group fights. ---on 4/30 @ 08:45 writes: Solution 3 is fine. For an enchantment, there's no need to increase its potency further since the effect is fairly easily initiated, maintained, and affects an entire room.